


Point the Way

by vanpora



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, its short but enjoy, to anyone disappointed in straight cora i feel u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanpora/pseuds/vanpora
Summary: Cora and Ryder hash out their feelings for each other. There's some kissing and compliments.





	

“I love you, Cora” the words replay in her head over and over again.

Her heart hammers in her chest as she tries to look at anything but the Pathfinder.

“Are you sure about this?” Cora asks tentatively. “About… us?” Her voice shakes with uncertainty. She looks up, searching for _something_ in Ryder’s expression. She doesn’t know what that something is.

They stand in the middle of the bio lab, the ship surprisingly silent besides the sound of the engines whirring and the drum of her heart pounding in her chest. They’re a few feet apart, yet it feels as though gravity is drawing them closer each second Ryder stays silent.

That is until she steps forward and Cora’s breath hitches. Ryder brings up one hand to her face, cupping it and brushing a thumb across her cheekbone. “Cora, I’ve never been more sure of anything. If there’s anyone I want in this future we’re building, it’s you. It’s always been you” she whispers. Time stops and all they can seem to do is gaze at each other in anxiousness. The sensation of their skin touching only makes Cora’s brain short circuit, making anything she wants to say feel impossible. _This is happening, this is happening, this is happening,_ she repeats to herself as if it’d snap her out of the trance she’s stuck in. She leans forward slightly on impulse, eyes fluttering between Ryder’s gaze and her slightly parted lips. “Cora,” Ryder starts softly, “can I kiss you?” _Please. Yes._

Without a word, she nods slowly with hooded eyes. Their lips meet, Ryder’s hands cupping her face and pulling Cora in closer. Her hands slip around Ryder’s waist immediately and it feels like the most natural thing in the galaxy, having the Pathfinder this close. It’s languid, yet she can feel the passion that radiates from Ryder’s touch and the love she feels for her burns tenfold in her heart. Cora opens her eyes slightly and her chest tightens at the sight of Ryder looking back at her with a gentle gaze and a small smile. Cora can’t help but smile as well. She brings her hands up to Ryder’s face and cups her cheeks, taking in every detail of her. Her freckles, her scars, the flecks of gold in her eyes and ink of her tattoos. Finally, she finds some of the words she’s always wanted to say. “I’ve traveled galaxies, been among billions of stars and have seen countless worlds yet you’re the only one who’s ever been able to take my breath away with your beauty” she confesses.

Ryder buries her face into Cora’s hand as a blush appears on her cheeks and smiles sheepishly at her. “Have you been reading more poetry, Cora?” she presses a kiss to her hand. Cora rolls her eyes and looks away shyly. “Thank you, I… it’s hard for me to accept compliments. Especially from people I admire”. Cora’s smile grows.

“I love you, Ryder” the words fall easily from her lips.

Ryder’s eyes shimmer and Cora sees something flicker in them, but doesn’t know what. Ryder places her lips on Cora’s once more before whispering, “I love you too, Cora”.

They both take in the moment. This one beautiful moment between them that takes them away from the challenges they're facing and the entire fate of the human race weighing on their shoulders. Cora takes solace in the fact that no matter how lost she feels, she knows Ryder will be the one to help point the way.


End file.
